Toy Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (Disambiguation) Toy Bonnie is a male animatronic that's is usually quite violent and blamed for many things . His role is playing the guitar in Toy Freddy's band but he hates it . Bio Toy Bonnie is a rude animatronic always doing heartless actions for his own liking as he broken Mangle's hand in order to replace it with Foxy's hook . Toy Bonnie is also shown to be quite powerful as he kicked the Parts and Services room's door down with only his foot . He is blamed for many things , one of which was when Mangle got destroyed exposing most of her endoskeleton and parts in random order , Toy Bonnie got the blame since everyone except Toy Chica agreed with Lukas and Foxy because they gathered all the evidence . Season 1 In the very first episode , Toy Bonnie was standing on the stage motionless then he was given life by Marionette . When he came alive , he was very confused and started looking at around him . Toy Bonnie was resting on the show stage when he heard Foxy scream but he didn't know it was Foxy . He then investigates what it was . When he arrived in The size of an Emu's head , Toy Chica and Mangle asked him what was going on and Toy Bonnie showed them that there was a random hook in the door . They were shocked . Toy Bonnie was thinking of something when Toy Chica asked him what he's thinking of then Toy Bonnie replied with "A good idea" and before Mangle asked him to be more specific , Toy Bonnie took her hand and ripped it out of her arm and threw it against a wall and took the hooked door and placed the hook where Toy Bonnie dismantled her arm . Mangle ends out running away then Toy Chica tells Toy Bonnie off and Toy Bonnie fires right back at her to say that it serves them right for being too noisy then Toy Bonnie see's something in the distance . In the next episode , Toy Chica didn't understand him and Marionette randomly appeared out of nowhere and asked then what they're doing and what's in the room that they're near in . Toy Chica doesn't know who he is or what's in the room . In episode 8 , Toy Bonnie volunteers to break the door and Marionette tells everyone in the room to stand back . After Toy Bonnie kicks the door down , Toy Bonnie throws a hammer at Lizarcko's head because what he said offended him . Toy Bonnie thought everyone in the room was ugly and Freddy decided to show him who's a disgrace but then Chica stops him then Toy Bonnie agreed with her because they've just met and there was no need for violence (Which was ironic because Mangle was mad at him because of what Toy Bonnie did to her hand) . As Security Guard was getting tips from Phone Guy , Toy Bonnie went into the guard's office and wanted something of him , the only thing Security Guard could find was a pocket knife and he gave it to him and Toy Bonnie liked it and left the guard alone . In Fat and annoying , the animatronics were discussing who destroyed Mangle and Lukas said that it could've been Toy Bonnie and everyone , but Toy Chica , agreed with him . The animatronics try to get information in Dead in prison part 1 and Toy Bonnie states that he's done nothing . Marionette states that they should lock Toy Bonnie in a room and get 2 guards (Which are Freddy and Chica) and see if it was or wasn't Toy Bonnie. In part 2 , Toy Bonnie thinks this behaviour is childish but Freddy told him that they didn't know it was him that destroyed Mangle . So then Freddy and Chica locked Toy Bonnie in the safe room . In Under the storm , Toy Bonnie was still grumpy while still in the saferoom . After , Toy Bonnie stepped on some paint buckets which made him mad . Then Freddy knocked on the door which attracted Toy Bonnie's attention , Freddy tells Toy Bonnie that there is a storm coming . Toy Bonnie gets some crates , he drops one which stabbed him on the foot . Toy Bonnie now , covered in paint , finds a sheet of paper on the shelf and grabs it , he stares at it and to his surprise he knows what the paper means . Trivia *Toy Bonnie was the first character to be a cartoon and not based of a FNaF World sprite *Toy Bonnie's sketchbook drawing into sprayed walls idea was based of Sinus from a book called "Bubble wrap boy" Category:Male Category:Toy Bonnie Category:Rabbit Category:Characters